


Secret

by JediModric10



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: A bet gets made, F/M, Flirty Athena, Flirty Bobby, Hen finds out everything, Kissing against a fire truck, Secret Relationship, Secret eventually comes out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21742018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediModric10/pseuds/JediModric10
Summary: Bobby’s been in a strangely good mood the past few months and a certain member of the team starts to notice.Hen is the first one to find out who the lucky lady is in Bobby’s life.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do own not any of these characters! 
> 
> Also I got the idea for this story when rewatching the first episode for season 2! 
> 
> Some of the dialogue is from the episode!

“Bobby’s been in a strangely good mood lately.” Hen says. “For the past few weeks actually and it’s starting to get on my nerves.” Hen tells Chimney as they head up the stairs to the balcony in the firehouse.

“ I haven’t noticed anything off about Cap.” “Well most men are usually clueless about this kind of thing Chim.” Hen says as she playfully hit Chimney’s shoulder. 

“ I think he’s finally seeing someone and he won’t say who because when I ask he just smiles all wierd and changes the subject.” 

“ Well maybe he doesn’t want us to know yet or it isn’t serious Hen.” “ No this person he might be seeing. ” Hen says pausing for a minute. 

“ We shouldn’t be talking about this Hen.” Ignoring Chimney’s comment Hen continued.

“ It has to be someone important think about it Chim. Bobby wouldn’t be this secretive about a one night stand.” “ Not after everything he’s gone through.“ 

“ Lets say your right but we still shouldn’t be talking about this , Cap will tell us when he’s ready if there is anything to tell us. ” Chimney says as he puts his hand on Hen’s shoulder. 

“ Or unless she tells us first.” Hen says. Chimney throws Hen a confused look as he gets up to walk to the fridge. 

Minutes later the bell goes off and Chimney and Hen make there way down the stairs with the rest of the team getting ready to load the fire truck.

Hen notices Bobby making his way towards the truck but looking down at his phone with a big grin on his face. 

Feeling like a pair of eyes we’re watching him seemed to get Bobby’s attention. He quickly shoved his phone in his pocket and looked at Hen and said “What is it Hen?” 

With one hand on the truck door. Remembering back to what Chimney said a few moments ago Hen thought it best to drop it.. for now. “ Nothing cap.” Hen said smiling and climbing into the truck. 

—————————————————————————— 

While watching to make sure his team was occupied with the orders given to them, Bobby’s eyes seemed to immediately spot the women who’s been taking up the majority of his free time lately. 

“ DWP worker says the likely cause was frayed cables.” Athena said walking towards the captain.

“Day like this, they get overheated, start to smolder.” Athena says moving closer to Bobby. “ Yeah, they do.” Bobby responded with a flirty tone to his voice. 

“ And with the buildup of combustibles getting trapped underground, when that manhole cover got pulled. “ Athena said finally standing in front of Bobby. 

“Oxygen rushed in, and boom.” Bobby said finishing her sentence. “Yeah boom.” Athena replied pushing Bobby back against the fire truck hand on his chest taking his mouth with hers.

Moving his arm to wrap around Athena’s back wanting her as close to him as possible. Clutching his fire hat still in his hand Bobby kept his lips locked with hers. 

Completely lost in the moment Bobby and Athena seemed to both forget where there were. 

Little they did know a member of one of there team was watching out for them well after getting over the shock first.

-———————————————————————————-

“Have you seen Cap?” Hen asked Buck seeing that he was busy helping out one of the construction guys. “ I saw him walking in the direction of the truck I think Athena just got here.” Buck said pointing towards the fire truck.

Hen made her way over to where Buck told her to and was just about to move around the truck when she heard voices. 

Voices that belonged to none other than her captain and her best friend.

“ I love the way you look in this captain.” Athena said grabbing Bobby’s coat by the collar pulling him in for another kiss. 

“Hmm I love when your not wearing anything at all Sargent. ” Bobby said with a smirk on his face making Athena laugh. 

“ How about after shift I’ll let you take all of this off of me.” Athena said running her hand down Bobby’s chest. 

Not wanting to hear or see anymore of that conversation Hen was just about to walk away when she saw Buck walking in her direction. 

“Hey did you find Cap?” Buck said. Quickly moving in front of Buck before he could intrude on the newly couples intimate moment Hen took Buck by the arm.

“ No um I couldn’t find him but maybe we should go and look over there.” Hen said steering them both away from the firetruck. 

——————————————————-—————————-

Given how Hen now knew who the lucky lady was in Bobby’s life she still refused to tell anyone what she saw. 

Even if she wanted to tease her captain or her best friend Hen would never want to embarrass him or Athena in a moment that was meant to be between them. 

But she can make a bet with the guys.


	2. Secrets Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hen makes a bet with Buck and Chimney.
> 
> Part 2 of Secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of these characters! 
> 
> I decided to write a second part to this based on the second half of episode one of season two. 
> 
> Enjoy and be kind when reviewing!

“Did any of you notice Bobby’s outburst back there?” Buck asks Hen, Eddie and Chimney as they walked into the sitting area finally back from the call they were on.

“Kinda hard to miss it Buck when we were all there but now that you mention it something’s been off about Athena too.” Hen tells them.

“Not this again Hen.” Chimney says throwing a look at Hen.

“I’m just saying they both went from being really happy to being completely opposite and they won’t even look at each other right now if we end up at the same call.” Hen points out. 

“Am I missing something?” Buck says. “Go ahead and tell them your ridiculous idea Hen.” Chimney says. “ I think the women Bobby’s been seeing is...Athena.” Hen says.

Hen decided that she was not going to tell the guys how sure she was about statement. 

“No way! Athena!? I would’ve never thought Cap was interested in Athena like that let alone they have been seeing each other.” Buck says elbowing Eddie. 

Trying to keep the smirk from showing on her face Hen told herself you don’t even want to know how interested Cap is about Athena Buckaroo.

“ I kinda agree with Buck on this Hen even tho I don’t know Athena all to well yet. I would think there just friends.” Eddie says. 

Friends don’t make out with there friends behind fire trucks Hen again told herself. 

“Well 20 bucks says I’m right.” Hen says with a sure smile on her face.

“Your on.” Buck says. “Come on Chim. ” Hen asks Chimney hitting his shoulder playfully. “ Alright fine.” Chimney says with a scowl on his face. 

————————————————————-——————-—-

Buck , Eddie , Bobby and Hen were all standing around the island congratulating Chimney on being picked for the fire fighter calendar when they heard a familiar voice come from behind them.

“ Hope I’m not interrupting anything.” Athena said walking towards Bobby. 

Seeing the unreadable look on his face Athena felt bad for what she said to him the other day. 

She decided that if she was forgiven she would do anything to make it up to him.

“ I’m sorry.” Athena said sincerely putting her hands on each side of Bobby’s cheeks as she moved his head down to hers kissing him. 

Athena knew that Bobby’s team seeing them together would make him really happy. 

They were the ones who meant the most to him. And little did she know one of them already knew.

Pulling back with a smile on his face let Athena know she was in fact forgiven. 

Bobby said “Alright.” leaning back down to kiss her again.

Realizing they were not alone they turned around to see Hen, Buck, Chimney and Eddie all staring at them. 

Bobby was first to break the silence by saying “What are you all looking at there’s no more announcements.” in a commanding yet playful tone. 

Looking at Buck and Chimney with a smirk on her face Hen said “Pay up!” holding her hand out to both of them.

“Wait a minute! Wait a minute! You knew!?” Bobby said with a bit of disbelief on this face.

“Sir first you two were really happy at the same time and then you were both pissed off the same time.” 

“ And are you good with this?” Athena asked her best friend as she moved to stand in front of Bobby. 

“ Girl I’m just mad at myself for not fixing you up in the first place.” Hen said honestly to her best friend. 

Moments later Hen finished her conversation with Chimney about how she got him chosen for the firefighter calendar and saw Bobby with his arms wrapped around Athena nuzzling his face into her neck making her laugh.

This made Hen realize how happy she was now that this secret was out and that she wasn’t the one to spill it.

And she was also happy to have gained 40 bucks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Also I appreciate the reviews!


End file.
